pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG019: Sharpedo Attack!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis After the incident with the Team Aqua agent and with Peeko safely returned to Mr. Briney, Ash and co set sail for Dewford Island. All is not calm on the way there however as a school of Sharpedo suddenly attack Mr. Briney's boat. Not to mention tear up a part of May's new swimsuit. Now how will Ash and co. get to Dewford with all the Sharpedo in the way? Is this going to be like "Jaws" all over again? Episode Plot The heroes are on a boat, which sails to Dewford Island. Everyone comments how the sea is quite beautiful and peaceful. Mr. Briney expects they will be at Dewford Island by tonight, plasing Ash he will have the Gym Battle tomorrow. May sends her Torchic and Wurple, Ash his Taillow and Treecko and Brock his Forretress and Lotad as well, to have some fun. Team Rocket follows the twerps in the submarine and seeing the ship is speeding up, they all start paddling even faster to catch up. As the Pokémon relax a bit, Max thinks he and May could go swimming, for a while. May approves of the idea, while Mr. Briney knows of a place to cool down. Ash reminds them he'll be late for the Gym Battle, but Max reminds Ash of Pikachu's battle against Roxanne and her Nosepass. Ash sees Max is correct and permits everyone to have some time off. The boat turns to the island where they'll have a time off. Pikachu wakes up and goes on Ash's shoulder. However, something is moving towards them. Brock asks which island it is, but Briney replies that the island has no name. Briney admits he found this place by accident when he was a young sailor and comes here sometimes. Suddenly, May comes out of the cabin, wearing her swimsuit she bought in Rustboro City. After May jumps in the water, Max dives in as well. While May and Max are having fun, Brock asks who's going to get into the water. Ash and the Pokémon all agree, except Torchic, who is a fire-type Pokémon. Suddenly, May and Max are in trouble, since a school of Sharpedo had surrounded them. Max and May grab Peeko, who carries them away, with Ash's Taillow attacking Sharpedo. A Sharpedo attacks Max, causing Rough Skin to slightly hurt him. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting the Sharpedo, while May and Max came to the deck of the ship, at the cost of their damaged swimsuits. The Sharpedo attack Briney's boat, making everyone lose their balance. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, allowing Mr. Briney to dock the ship at the island. During the night, the heroes are having dinner, eating Brock's food. Ash sees camping on a deserted island can be fun. Briney sees some Sharpedo, explaining some are acting as lookouts. Brock and Briney also explain that the fact Sharpedo are usually independent and are rarely organized in a group. Ash thinks they should be battled, but Max reminds him that they only got eight Pokémon. Brock thinks that the largest one should be battled, as it is the Sharpedo's leader; once the leader is out, Brock believes the rest would follow their orders. Team Rocket arrives near the island, seeing there could be supplies and even the twerps. However, they are attacked by a Sharpedo. Jessie sends her Seviper, who uses Poison Tail. Sharpedo manages to hit Seviper, who retaliates with Poison Tail. However, the other Sharpedo use Headbutt to blast Team Rocket off. The following day, Taillow and Peeko pull Ash and Pikachu, who stand on a can, gaining Sharpedo's attention. When the Sharpedo go away (except a lone one), Mr. Briney, May and Max pull the rope, setting a wooden fence. However, the Sharpedo attacks the fence, causing May to fall into the water. Sharpedo charges towards May, but Brock sends Lotad, stopping the attack. May and Ash return to the coast. Brock's Lotad gets bitten by Sharpedo, who is oblivious by the attack. Brock repeats his commands, so Lotad uses Water Gun on Sharpedo. Brock orders Lotad to repeat the attack, but Lotad stops; surprisingly, the Sharpedo falls into the water. Upon closer inspection, Brock notices Sharpedo has been poisoned. Max suspects that it might have battled a Tentacruel. Brock gives Sharpedo some food, since he does not have any better medical supplies to cure the poison. Mr. Briney thinks Brock is still doing a good job. During the night, Ash, May, Max and Mr. Briney see Brock is still taking care of Sharpedo. In the morning, the Sharpedo wakes up, and becomes angry, seeing Lotad. However, it reminds itself Brock cured its poison and goes back to sleep, hugging Brock. Suddenly, the fence breaks itself from the Magikarp submarine and captures Ash's Pikachu and Sharpedo in a net. Brock explains to Sharpedo's been poisoned. Jessie sees Seviper's Poison Tail "worked just fine". This angers Brock, but Team Rocket claim Sharpedo attacked them, first. Lotad sneaks up on the submarine and uses Razor Leaf to free the Pokémon. Pikachu is about to use Thunder, but Ash cancels the attack, since the school of Sharpedo are behind the submarine. The Sharpedo use Headbutt, blasting Team Rocket off. The Sharpedo arrive to Brock, who starts panicking, due to their Rough Skin ability. However, Brock feels no pain, for the Sharpedo are thanking him. Ash, May and Brock stroke the Sharpedo, seeing they are now friends with these Pokémon. Later on, the heroes arrive to Dewford Town on the Island and they wave goodbye to Mr. Briney and Peeko, who leave off to Slateport City. The heroes also wave goodbye to Sharpedo, while Ash and Pikachu ready themselves for the Gym Battle tomorrow. Debuts Pokémon Sharpedo Ability Rough Skin Quotes :"Hey, I think I have spotted the twirps down there, on the island." - Jessie :"Good eyesight, Jessie." - James :"Incredible." - Meowth :"20-20 vision." - Jessie :"So how come you didn't see the Sharpedos coming!?" - James :"Seviper!" - Seviper Trivia * Featured Pokémon: Igglybuff Gallery Lotad sprays water on Pikachu and Torchic AG019 2.jpg The Pokémon take a nap AG019 3.jpg The ship arrives to a lone island AG019 4.jpg May and May are in danger AG019 5.jpg Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting the Sharpedo AG019 6.jpg The heroes have dinner AG019 7.jpg Team Rocket is surrounded by Sharpedo AG019 8.jpg Seviper hits Sharpedo with Poison Tail AG019 9.jpg Sharpedo use Headbutt to blast Team Rocket off AG019 10.jpg Ash sails off with Pikachu, on a can, carried by Peeko and Taillow AG019 11.jpg Sharpedo tries to destroy the fence AG019 12.jpg Lotad block off Sharpedo's attack AG019 13.jpg Lotad uses Water Gun on Sharpedo AG019 14.jpg Sharpedo is seemingly defeated by just one move AG019 15.jpg For taking care of it, Sharpedo hugs Brock AG019 16.jpg Sharpedo and Pikachu are captured AG019 17.jpg Sharpedo thanks Brock for curing it }} Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes